locfandomcom-20200215-history
Jhella
Jhella, Goddess of Invisibility and Blades, is a patron of both mercenaries and assassins due to her independent spirit and stealthy powers. Basic Stats #Power: 4 #Precision: 1 #Perception: 2 #Presence: 0 Jhella is capable of leveling cities without use of Miracles, has senses far better than a human's allowing her to see things from great distances, as well, Jhella can aim her attacks with higher accuracy than any mortal could dream of, however to all outside sources, she does not appear to be much more than a human. Skills Jhella's skills allow her to get behind an enemy without them realizing she's there until she attacks, much like a highly skilled assassin. I'm Behind You (Active) (2) Jhella can move fast enough that many enemies unexpectedly find her behind them in combat and when she moves, the edges of her body tend to blur You Can't Find Me (Passive) (6) Jhella's Presence is such that she cannot be sensed as a god by any except divinities with a Perception of 5 :This skill also makes Jhella unaffected by all but the strongest of Presences (Level 5) as they just wash over her and leave no trace on Jhella's own Presence. ''Tool of Office Cross Sword The Cross Sword is Jhella's weapon in most combat situations as she can use it in both regular melee combat as a long sword and close combat melee as a slightly awkward dagger. However, while the Cross Sword is Jhella's Tool of Office, she is not the one who made it. Cross Sword's Appearance The Cross Sword appears to be a cross between a rapier and a broadsword with an extremely stylized hiltguard made to look like a Gaelic Cross. Blade The Cross Swords blade is around 1.5 metres long. It appears to be made of steel mixed with some rare metal that makes it colored a slight blue. Hilt The hilt is around 30 centimetres in length, made of the same material as the blade, and is wrapped in cured leather. Hiltguard The hiltguard is around 20 centimetres long and the center of its area can be held to hold the Cross Sword for close-range combat that would normally make the Cross Sword unwieldy. In addition, the two arms of the hiltguard can be used as 25-centimetre blunt daggers if necessary. Length 200 centimetres from the point of the blade to the butt of the hilt. Cross Sword's Powers Both of the Cross Sword's powers make it highly effective in combat against most opponents that Jhella may face. Ghost Touch (Passive) (1) The Cross Sword can harm incorporeal spirits Dawn of the Gael (Active) (3) The Cross Sword can also control light for damaging techniques and attacks Techniques with the Cross Sword #?????? ''Artifacts Shifting Sheathe (Artifact) While Jhella uses and is attuned to the Shifting Sheathe, she was not the one who made it. Shifting Sheathe's Appearance The Shifting Sheathe is the sheath of the Cross Sword; it is made fully from leather and has designs of many fierce beasts on it. This, however, can change dependent upon a given bearer's preferences as to the Shifting Sheathe's appearance. Shifting Sheathe's Powers The Shifting Sheathe's powers are designed to make use of any bearer's weapon much easier. Shapeshift (Passive) (1) The Shifting Sheathe can change its shape to carry any one bladed weapon put into it. Its appearance will also change to be more pleasing to its bearer's preference for how they want it to look when they first pick the Shifting Sheathe up. Teleport Weapon (Active) (1) The Shifting Sheathe can teleport its bearer’s weapon into their hand(s) when desired Others It is unknown if Jhella has more Artifacts with her or if her Tool of Office and the Shifting Sheathe were the only two that she brought with her. Personality Jhella tends to be extremely quiet, saying only what needs to be said. The exception to this is generally whenever she meets something she doesn't recognize, at that point, curiousity overtakes Jhella and she begins to question the being in question about themself. If provoked, she will jump into combat and attempt to end it in the fastest method possible. The one goddess that Jhella avoids talking to as much as possible is Mina due to some bad history between the two. As well, regardless of the circumstances, Jhella will always call Mina by her epithet from their previous world: The Dull Blade. Jhella tends to stockpile her divine power, having huge amounts to use whenever she gets into a fight with anoher god, because she doesn't use it often. Jhella tends only to use her divine power when she gets into a tight spot where she has no other choice. Training It is unknown at this point what level of training Jhella has in any kind of martial art or weapon style. Creations Jhella has very few creations, for as a wandering god, she doesn't have the resources to keep many with her. Previous Worlds Gods None Mythical Beings #?????? Divine Artifacts #?????? Artifacts #?????? Servitors #Seekers (Perception) #Blade Maidens (Power) #Armorers (Precision) #Poltergeists (Presence) Heros and Avatars Jhella has had very few in the past, but they have all died since she made them. Avatars Jhella has never seen the need for an Avatar ever. Heros Jhella has had past heroes, but does not speak often of them. Races None Other Religions Even though she's never had a race, some of them may have worshipped her. Planes Jhella has never had a plane as they are unnecessary in her opinion. Incarnates Jhella has never made an Incarnate, even with other Gods. They are too costly to maintain and keeping something of that magnitude would tie her down unnecessarily. Territory As a wanderer, Jhella has no established territory of her own. Regardless of where she may be, though Jhella always has her Servitors with her. Appearance Jhella always appears as a female with a gray woolen cloak. Her left eye is covered with a leather eyepatch and she has the Cross Sword slung across her back in its sheathe. Due to her power over Invisibility, the area under Jhella's cloak is always invisible as she prefers to keep perverts from seeing what she likes to wear. Due to Jhella's skill, "You Can't Find Me," she is often mistaken for a mortal, and more often than not is roped into doing an event that only mortals are allowed to participate in, making headlines despite her reluctance to attract attention. Jhella's Symbol, Gael Among mortals, Jhella's symbol is often that of an eyepatch with a star on it and a gaelic cross behind it. The cross's bottom leg often is drawn as a blade to make it look like the Cross Sword. The name given to it is "the Gael." When drawn in color, the Gael often appears as the picture to the left. The eyepatch is colored brown with a black strap, the cross is colored blue-gray, and the background is a golden yellow. It symbolizes independence and martial competency and among those who choose to belong to no groups or organizations is a badge of honor to wear. Pantheon Jhella is independent and does not belong to any given pantheon. Whether Jhella has been a part of any pantheon in the past is known only to her. History Jhella has revealed to Crav that in the world in which she was born, Jhella was born to Celia Crescent, Goddess of Crafting and the Moon. As well, one of the cities shared a name with Môsôoriku. Previous World At some point in her previous world, Jhella met Mina and lost her eye. She also created the Servitors known as the Seekers though for what reason is unknown. For some reason, after Mina left, Jhella also decided to leave her previous world, but as she does so she is chased out by Servitors that she calls "Blade Spirits." Current World Category:Gods Category:Second Age Category:Independent Category:Lesser Gods